


Wakeup

by jattendrai



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jattendrai/pseuds/jattendrai
Summary: He would never be able to feel the happiness of watching a good movie, or seeing Jeff smile, or the sadness of having his feelings misunderstood, or the anger when one of his coworkers breaks valuables. It was all gone ---  it was all taken from him.





	Wakeup

**Author's Note:**

> weehoo

Something felt wrong the moment he woke up.

He couldn’t tell what it was at first, not while piled under such a thick cover. Carefully Tony sat himself up in the bed, sluggish to his sensations as the strange feeling continued to linger. Jeff wasn’t in the bed next to him, but that was typical; he work incomprehensible hours, and was often long gone by the time Tony woken up, so that wasn’t it.

Nothing seemed out of place, not like if they were broken into or robbed. He moved his hand over to his nightstand where a cup of hot coffee is usually left for him in the morning, but his hand misses, and he looks down to see that the cup had been dropped to the floor.

Confused, he didn’t ever feel his hand grace the cup, and carefully gets out of bed to retrieve it so it doesn’t stain the white rug anymore.

It was only when the bed didn’t move with his wait that something troubled him.

“ Oh,”

To his surprise, he was still in his bed. Well, his body was. Quite peacefully too, with his head tossed off to his side and his mouth, his hair somewhat weirdly sticking to his face. His body looked quite comfortable in death, whether it be because he was asleep or rigor mortis hadn’t stepped in.

He mustn’t have been like this when Jeff had left --- though the body does stay quite warm after one dies. He thinks about this for a second as he just… sorta stands there, thinking more of his cause of death than being a supernatural entity.

Was he dead when Jeff had left? The thought of his boyfriend leaning over his relaxed corpse left a ---- well, actually, he couldn’t feel anything he realized. No more heartbeat, no tension or relaxation in his body, no awareness in his sensations; but he thought of his emotions, and they were definitely there, they just weren’t…. Physical anymore.

He couldn’t physically feel anything.

And he never will again: No more feeling the strange scales upon the iguanas dug out by his research team from the Deep Darkness; the hot cups of coffee left for him and dinner plates kept in the oven when he’s out late; the feeling of Jeff hugging him when he comes home or when it’s time to go to bed.

He would never be able to feel the happiness of watching a good movie, or seeing Jeff smile, or the sadness of having his feelings misunderstood, or the anger when one of his coworkers breaks valuables. It was all gone ---  it was all taken from him.

But the thought still took him; that he could’ve been like this while Jeff was awake, that he left thinking he’ll be returning to the warm smile of his boyfriend and an embracing hug, not knowing that his last kiss placed on his forehead was one in post-mortem. Hell, they were only in their thirties ! They both had so much time left together, so much they were suppose to do, time wasn’t meant to take him this early.

But it was time, and he was dead.

He was really dead..

Unable to do anything, he sits himself quietly next to his body. It felt awkward almost, to be seeing yourself in post-mortem, as if you’re looking through another’s eyes. He never expected to be sitting there --- was he even there? He never left a dent on the bed --- as some apparition, looking at himself as if he was just sleeping. He leans closer in.

The paleness is more visible as more light filters into the room, and he notices some obvious signs of sinking in his face; a part of him wishes Jeff didn’t have to come home to this, but it was life. His mouth, slack jawed, was open awkwardly, and at closer examination it was obvious he had drooled on himself. Tony laughed.

This was death, wasn’t it. Strangely enough, it didn’t feel all  _ that  _ bad, at least once it sunk in.

He didn’t think of what was going to happen, because it didn’t involve him. None of this involved him anymore, he was dead; he didn’t know how he dead, but his body was so still and lifeless next to him that he didn’t even think that this could ever be a dream. He didn’t have any control over the situation, over how he will be handled once he leaves ( he never created a will thought he was sure Jeff would give him a proper burial, so he didn’t worry,) so the least Tony could do was be thankful it was painless. 

But now, hee had to leave to -- to wherever he was suppose to go.

Tony laughs softly, cupping his ghostly hands together, “ I guess this is it, huh.”

He swung his legs on the bed for a moment, thinking over it all.

For a little bit he wondered if he should wait until Jeff returns, even if he wouldn’t be able to say anything to him. A part of him just wanted to see Jeff once more and to say goodbye, even if he couldn’t hear ---- but the thought of seeing his boyfriend’s reaction to his body in the bed sort of ruined it.

Maybe he’ll just leave, and wait for Jeff in wherever he was going. Is he even going anywhere?

Yeah, he’ll wait for Jeff, he’s done it before. He could wait forever if it at least meant he’d get to hug him again --- maybe? Maybe, but the thought was enough. He pushed himself off the bed and stood, turning back around to face himself one more time from the foot of the bed.

The last peaceful moment had him drifting, and soon he could feel it all fade; his thoughts, his worries, his final sensations. He was no more but a body on a bed, and he was fine with that. His last drifting thought was of Jeff, and as he swayed in his sensationless body he thought about how incredible it will be to see him again.

He couldn’t wait.

 

The room was quiet from then on. The cup of coffee still sat on the carpet, slowly staining the area a light brown as it soaked into the fibers; the curtains swayed to the endless breeze let in through their second story window; the clock passed the time. Everything was peaceful, and silent, and the sound of a door opening was all that echoed in the house as Jeff entered in, tired and surprised by the silence.

“ Tony?”


End file.
